Clutch
by DefendTheUndefended
Summary: When Shiemi (Fem-Sasuke) was born her father was disappointed in her because she was female.He thinks she is a disgrace, and orders her older brother along with another Uchiha servant to take the baby into the woods far away and kill her. Itachi and the servant obey and take her away from Konaha, but they are gracious enough not to kill her. They leave her at at families doorstep.W
1. chapter 1

Summery

When Shiemi (Fem-Sasuke) was born her father was disappointed in her because she was female.

He thinks she is a disgrace, and orders her older brother along with another Uchiha servant to take the baby into the woods far away and kill her.

Itachi and the servant obey and take her away from Konaha, but they are gracious enough not to kill her. They leave her at at families doorstep.

When she turns three her 'parents' are killed by bandits. She wanders off not knowing what to do.

Zabuza and a 5 year old Haku find her crying, what she didn't know was that her Sharingan was activated, so when she looked up at Zabuza they were revealed to him. He takes her in and raises her along with Haku.

When a man named Gato finds them and forces them to fight for him, she makes up her mind to do something about it.

When Kakashi is alone she takes her chance.

I don't own Naruto.


	2. 1) Accelerate

1.) Accelerate

1

This is a Fem!Sasuke fanfic. I don't own Naruto and I never will. I'm sorry for the long wait, I just finished school, well I have a festival and then school is finished, so now I'll have a bit more time to complete my stories. Thankfully. Sasuke's name is Shiemi. (Both names begin in S and have six letters that is literally the only reason 'Shiemi' was picked. Ugh.) anyways hope you enjoy! And I finally have an easier was to upload stories to under the same name so if you want to check out the stories I have up so far there feel free, in also on Wattpad under the same name! This is the fifth uploaded to now and the second one that is caught up to what I have on wattpad, but yea. So. Enjoy.

A man stood alone in a single barren room staring out the large window in front of him, watching the pale moon glare back at him.

He was stoic as he listened to the screams of one woman echoing through the house. His mouth grew tight when the screams cut off and several minutes later the single door to the room opened. The man didn't move as the footsteps stopped behind him and a second later his son's voice resonated through the room.

"Father, my sibling is born. Don't you want to see them?"

The man turned slightly, tearing his gaze away from the moon to look at his oldest child's pale face. His eyes paused over the Konaha headband covering his successor's forehead and his scowl grew. He opened his mouth to speak and his rough voice broke the silence so unpleasantly that it was like nails on a chalkboard. "What is the gender of the child, Itachi?"

Itachi's face grew confused but he answered nonetheless. "I have a little sister, father."

Itachi flinched slightly as his father's face suddenly grew with the look of disgust and anger. "Is something wrong father?" He forced out.

The man's eyes changed and swirled red and black as he responded in barely restrained anger. "Is something wrong? Oh course there is something wrong! That whore wasn't even responsible enough to give me a second son and instead gave me a pathetic female. I am the Uchiha clan head! I will not disgrace our honor by having a female as a descendant! The only thing they are good for is to be broodmares, and I will not be connected with a slut in this manner!"

Itachi looked on at his raging father -no that's not right, Fugaku Uchiha- horrified at the words coming out of the man's mouth. This man in front of him would be vile enough to disown his own flesh and blood just because the weren't male. At that moment Itachi truly realized how vile and horrid of a man his really was.

Itachi flinched when Fugaku's head snapped in his direction. "Itachi! Take the newborn into the forest of death and slay it. We will say the babe died after birth from complications involving the organs. Now go!"

Itachi stepped back a step before running out of the room and down the hall. He had to get to his little sister before his father could touch her. He would leave with her.

He entered the room where his mother and newborn sister were resting and quietly walked over to his little sister's cradle. He slowly and carefully picked her up and clutched her to his torso.

She was lighter than he imagined.

She opened her eyes with a tad of a struggle before looking to him. He stared amazing into her deep onyx eyes and she stared back before her face broke into a toothless smile and a broken wet gurgle left her lips, snapping him out of the trance she had put him under.

How could his father want to kill this precious, perfect little babe? It was unthinkable.

Itachi blinked before reaching into the crib and pulling the blanket around his little sister, wrapping her snugly to keep her warm to the outside temperatures. He held her close as he glanced over to his unconscious mother.

"I'm sorry mother." He whispered before he made himself vanish from the room through the window.

He ran swiftly to the woods making sure to avoid all curious eyes. Occasionally he would glance down at the child in his arms to see her looking around in amazement at their surroundings or to be staring up at him with a smile on her face.

He didn't know how far he ran, but when he stopped he was surrounded by nothing but trees in every direction.

He couldn't ran away with her, no matter how much he wanted to, that would just lead to his father hunting them down, most likely to kill them. And no matter how many people said he was a prodigy he knew he would be able to take on his father and survive at the moment.

His little sister would never be able to be happy that way.

No he had to make it safe for her first before he tried to raise his precious baby sister.

He glanced down at said child to see her yawning widely. He chuckled. "Here I am worrying about a thousand things at once, and you calm me with one yawn."

She blinked blearily up at him and he smiled. "Sleep little sister I will be here to protect you." He knew she probably couldn't understand him just yet but he watched as her eyes drifted closed nonetheless.

He looked in the direction in front of him and started running again. He knew it would be far but he had to get as far from Konaha, and Fugaku Uchiha, as he could.

It took several hours, but he eventually made it to a small village and walked over to the nearest home that looked inhabited. He was tired and he dreaded leaving his little sister but he needed to do this.

He nocked and a moment later the door swung open to reveal an elderly woman. He didn't pay too much attention to what she was saying at first, he had zoned out, but he didn't think he had to listen to closely as she fluttered around him as she ushered him into the house and began to fret over him.

An elderly man joined them not to long after and was watching Itachi intently.

"Um," all noise in the house seemed to cut off when the boy spoke up. "I'm sorry to intrude, but I don't know where to go in this situation."

"What's wrong boy?" Itachi looked to the older man when he spoke and bowed his head in respect.

"My sister," he leaned his arm down a little to show her sleeping face as he stared at her, taking it all in before he had to leave her behind. "Is in danger. I need a place for her to stay until it's safe for her, and I can come to retrieve her. I wanted to leave her with someone that could take care of her until I came back, but I don't know where an orphanage is in this village, nor do I know the people here. Could you tell me if there is a place where she would be safe for a while?"

The elderly couple looked at the boy stunned before glancing at each other. The man subtly shook his head at her, but she adopted a dark look and seemed to pull a wooden spoon from thin air and held it in an upright position, glaring menacingly at the man.

He grimaced before looking back to the boy and sighting. The woman's face brightened considerably and the spoon seemed to vanish as she spun around to face Itachi.

"Will watch over her for you child, that is if you are willing to let us." Itachi looked up surprised at the woman's kind voice and nodded dumbly.

She smiled and carefully took the child from the boy's arms. He let her but his hand lingered on his sister's sleeping face. He sighed and knew he had to go before his father sent someone to hunt him down.

He glanced up and looked into the older woman's eyes. She felt as if the boy was convicting her of something. She vaguely was reminded of the phrase 'making a deal with the devil'.

"Take care of her. Please. She is very precious to me and I will be coming back for her. And please make sure she knows she's loved." Her face grew serious and she nodded with a conviction in her heart.

She watched as the boy glanced to his sibling with so much love in his eyes before he slowly withdrew his hand and turned to leave. Just as he got to the door her husband called out to the boy. She glanced at him as he spoke. "What's the girls name boy? And what's yours?"

The boy tilted his head to the side and seemed to consider something before he answered. "My name is Itachi and my sister has no name."

Her eyes grew slightly wide at this and she huffed. "Well you should be the one to name her. You are her brother besides, you love her too much not to."

A faint smile crossed his lips, the first they had seen on him since he arrived at their doorstep. Itachi looked at his sister and considered before he answered.

"Shiemi. My sister's name is Shiemi."

The older woman smiled and looked to the sleeping babe, her husband looked at his wife in amazement. He hadn't seen that expression on her face for a long time. "What a perfect name."

The woman looked up only to see the place where Itachi had been empty. The boy was gone.

She sighed as her husband stood to get a better look at the baby in his wife's arms.

He looked at her and smirked before speaking.

"Well welcome to the family, Shiemi."


	3. Please Help

Hello everyone. Sorry not an update, but I've gotten ticked off so I'm taking matters into my own hands.

I need a Beta writer desperately.

I had an offer several months to a year ago, and I regret immensely turning them down. The only reason I did was because I was scared. I was scared because I had a 'kinda' Beta before and they stole one of my stories and posted it on their own account. It blew up into this huge huge conflict because I tried to claim it back. When the site it was posted on got involved, I got accused of attempted theft. Which was ridiculous, because I even sent the site screenshots of all of our conversations that proved I was the original writer.

I still was accused and I was given the ultimatum of handing over the chapters I 'stole' in other words the chapters I had written and hadn't sent to the thief yet or be kicked off of the site that I had been using for 5 years and at the time had my only copies of my stories on it.

I did the logical thing. I handed it over.

I feel as if I got the last laugh though because some of my more loyal followers noticed and went to town hating on the story that the thief tried to continue to write. And I did go back and read it, it ended up being really horrible and nowhere near what I had wanted to do with it but the thief was so embarrassed that he had been called out by readers, the site still didn't care, that he took it down in embarrassment.

As far as I know he left the site completely after that and I haven't seen him on any other.

But now I feel like I can trust a real Beta, and I need one desperately.

I have messaged several over PM on here but none of them have responded. It's been about a month since I started searching and I'm tired of waiting.

If you are interested please PM on this site or message me through the social networking app Kik. My username for kik is DTU16.

Please help me find someone to help me!

Also please be mindful that I've never really had a real Beta. So please forgive me if I do something wrong...

Thank you!

~D


End file.
